


Too Old For This

by Merfilly



Category: Talents Series - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Afra had a long day and muses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Old For This

Afra settled carefully in the chair, resting his head on the back of it and closing his eyes. They didn't open when his wife joined him, stretching her body along his, forehead tucked in against his throat.

"Am I getting too old for this?" he asked her softly, only to feel her hands and telekinetic force wrap tightly on him, clinging.

"You'll never be old, merely aged fine like my grandmother," Damia said, forcing a lighter tone. It had been a very hard day, and Afra's abilities, though augmented by his experiences with the Rowan and then Damia herself, had been sorely tested.

He chuckled, low in his throat, then shifted so he could kiss her hair, looking down at her. "So you say."

Nothing more was needed to make the night better than the day had been for him than to hold her and nap, in their home, held by her strength and faith.


End file.
